What Ifs:Honeymoon
by patriettegirl
Summary: Sequel to What If's this is all about the honeymoon.


A/N: Because you all "asked" so nicely, I am writing a honeymoon scene, but is coming to you all as a sequel, please enjoy.

Disclaimers: I own Nothing!

Summary: Honeymoon in Aruba

Aruba, we are in Aruba. We left early this morning from London, flying first class the whole way, the 14 hour trip wasn't so bad considering that we were in comfort the whole time. Giles was smiling the whole, even laughed at me when I woke up from my nap that I took somewhere over the ocean. What can I say in flight movies don't always catch my attention.

The hotel picks us up at the airport we are staying at the Playa Linda Beach Resort. I used the planes WiFi signal to look up all the information about it, I'm going to royally enjoy myself over the next 10 days. At the hotel we check in and again I blush at the words Mr. and Mrs. Giles. I will never get tired of hearing that. Inside our hotel room, Giles tips the doorman as he places our bags in the bedroom itself while I make my way over to the phone to call and check on Ed. Apparently he's fine for turning 6 months today, but as his mother I will never stop worrying.

Once the doorman has been tipped properly and Giles closes the door behind him, he turns to face me and he has a look of hunger that I have not seen since our first night together in London, by the looks of it Ripper wants to come out and play. He tosses the key card on the table next to him then removes his shoes and sports coat. He's a bit wrinkly, but then again so am I.

Its about 7 at night here, so the sun is setting and the beach is clearing out of all the tourists for the day. The cool breeze lofts into our room from the open balcony and I can't help but wonder why it took us so long to get to this point. I look at him and truly am happy. Now he is standing in front of me, holding my hand, I look into his eyes, and I see it pure happiness. He truly is happy as well as horny.

He grabs me around my waist with both ease and control that I am surprised. He carries me to the adjoining bedroom and places me on the bed. it's a nice King Size bed, plenty of room to move about in. On the way in here, I have kicked off my sandals and they are somewhere in the other room. One less item to deal with. We start kissing, slowly comfortably, like we have done this thousands of times and lets face it, its all that we have been doing. I pull away long enough to tell him what he waited for so long to hear.

"I love you Giles."

"And I love you Buffy." He captures my mouth with such force and brutality that I am stunned. I gasp for air and he immediately captures it. The things this man knows how to do with his tongue amaze me. I never knew that a tongue could be doubled jointed, but I guess it can be. He pulls away from me and stands up and gets off the bed. Ok now I'm horny and he's moving away from me, I'm so not happy now. He holds out his hand to me and I take it.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Aruba was surprise enough, there's more?"

"Oh yes." He says with the smile of the devil, he really does know how to surprise me.

"Lead on." And so he does, into the bathroom. Inside I notice its been pre setup with candles and a bottle of Pink Champagne already on ice. So far I'm liking this surprise.

"Nice."

"There's more. Stay here." I happily obey, just this once I think I shall listen to my watcher, especially if it means smoochies for me. I look around, the bathroom is a wonderful deep set tub, big enough for two and in a few minutes I hope two will be in it, using all areas of it. He enters the room a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in one hand and something hiding in his other behind his back. "So my dear, you ready for the rest of your surprise?"

"Oh yeah!" I'm like a kid at Christmas here. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"This" He says as he produces a Crème Brule scented bubble bath. My favorite desert next to Ben and Jerry's and he knows this.

"Oh wow, so Champagne, strawberries, bubble bath and candles. You wouldn't be trying to seduce me now would you Mr. Giles?"

"Oh that I am Mrs. Giles." He leans in and kisses me, I love it when he kisses me. I could care less about the whole foot he has on me height wise, I stand on tiptoe to kiss him properly. He stops, have I mentioned I don't like it when he stops.

"You go get ready, while I draw our bath."

"I like the sound of that." I give him a quick peck then head to the bedroom to get ready. I know it's a bath and that I'm going to be naked but that doesn't mean that I can't make the outfit I wear into the bathroom knock his socks off does it?

Thankfully Willow packed everything that I asked her too. The main item I'm looking for is a new negligee, its white silk with lace trim along the top. There is a slit up the side of my left thigh and it goes all the way up, letting him know once he sees me that there is nothing on underneath this outfit. I brush out my hair and put a splash of my perfume on my neck and between my breasts and now I am ready for my bath.

I walk in and the bathroom is now covered in candlelight only, the tub is full of hot water, bubbles a plenty, the smell of the Crème Brule immerses the room and there sitting on the ledge of the tub, his shirt now completely removed. All he has on now are his kakis he wore on the plane, his feet are bare as well as his chest. In this light he is a god to me. I love this man so much. He smiles as he sees me and then walks to where I am to hand me my glass of Champagne.

"You look lovely."

"So do you." I say as I take a sip from my glass. I then walk over to the tub and place my drink along the edge, I place my hand in the water to feel the temperature. Just right, this man does know how to spoil me. "It's just right."

Now I have his full attention, I take my right strap in my hand and slowly drop it off my shoulder, then I do the same with my left strap. My nightgown is now being held up mainly by my breasts as he watches my actions. I see his grip on his glass tighten and I can tell that this is almost pure torture for him. So I pull my arms out of the straps and the nightgown falls to the floor. Before Giles can make it across the room, I have stepped into the tub and completely immersed myself in the hot water. Yes I am a tease.

He smirks as he walks across the room to the tub, I watch as he places his glass next to mine. I watch from the edge of the tub as he reaches to unsnap the button on his trousers and lowers them to the ground. Commando, I guess some things really are more comfortable than others. I semi swim to the other side of the tub as he climbs in to give him the room he needs to become comfortable.

Once I know that he is completely in the tub, I go over and sit on his lap.

"So Mr. Giles, you got me all naked in this tub and now I'm all wet. What are you going to do about it."

"This." He says before he captures my mouth and angles me to wrap my legs around his waist. We have plenty of room so we have moved to the center of the tub. At this angle we are almost the same height so kissing him is way easier.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands are in his hair, ever so slightly tugging it to bring him closer to me. I feel his hands flat against my back and his chest pressed against mine. He feels so good, under my thighs I feel his muscular legs clenching as he tries to hold himself back bit. I can tell he wants more now, but since this is our honeymoon he is trying to restrain himself just a bit.

My core is pressed against his abdomen and I can feel the friction building there, I want more and I want it now. Finally I have had enough and I adjust myself so that I can sit on his hard cock. I ease myself down taking him in slowly trying to make this portion of our night last a while. I feel myself stretching to meet his size, I love the feel of him inside me; he's so long and hard, and I want more. I lift myself up and then slam down again upon him again. The water in the tub splashes over the side as our movements increase but I don't care.

I rock faster, using our position in everyway that I possibly can. Our position makes the friction between us even stronger due to the position that we are in. I break the kiss and lean my head back and moan in ecstasy. My leaning back causes me to sink deeper onto Giles and I can barely stop myself from coming at that exact moment. Giles is now grabbing my ass with one hand and holding my lower back with his other. He is pulling me as far down as I can take at this moment and right now its not a lot without me exploding. Finally I can't take the pressure anymore and I come, within a moment of me starting Giles has now started to come and we are coming together.

When we are finished and come down from the bliss of what just happened. I'm a little light headed from the steam of the tub and the rush of what just happened. Not moving off of Giles' lap I lean over and get my glass of wine from the ledge along with his and hand it to him. We finish the glasses with ease and then I finally slide off of Giles, who mind you is still ready to go another round, and climb out of the tub.

As I wrap the towel around me, he comes up behind me and I can feel his cock digging into my back.

"I do hope you aren't tired love, because that was just the start."

"I'm just having an intermission, there is always more where that come from."

"Quite." He says as he leads a trail of kisses up my neck to my ear. As he nibbles on my ear I want to just fall into a puddle of go, this man makes me melt. I lean back into him and then he wraps his arms around me, I never want him to let go. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

"Oh yeah!"

A/N: So at this point do I do another chapter of the bedroom scene and future chapters of their days in Aruba; or do I torture you and not write anymore? Reviews will help in my decision.


End file.
